Again, Gundam!
by Coordinator-Yamato
Summary: Kira Yamato returns to a rogue faction that has come across some startling news-ZAFT is breaking the Treaty by making blueprints and preparing for production of new Mobile Suits.
1. Cold

This is my first time writing a Gundam SEED fanfiction, so please take it easy on me. I hope I don't disappoint you with the story, and hopefully everyone will like how it turns out.

**Cold**

Things had changed since the treaty was signed between the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty (ZAFT) and the Earth Alliance (EA). Though most Naturals still harbored resentment toward Coordinators for the atrocities that they had caused, they were forced to get along in unison because of the scare of possibly another outbreak of war. People's lives returned to normal, the Earth's populations increasing once again after the N-Jammer Cancellers were spread across the horizon of Earth. Earth had begun to regain some of its luster, the trees and grass no longer wilting but springing forth with a newfound life force. PLANTs still remained in space, as most of the Coordinators chose to remain there, even though a forced peace was negotiated. The remaining PLANTs were allowed finally to produce their own agriculture to sustain nourishment for the people living there. This was one of the benefits of the agreement to have a cease-fire. Even though things were beginning to look up for the denizens of Earth and space, things were not as they seemed...

Kira Yamato had once been an Ensign for the Earth Alliance. Now he did random jobs, but mostly took piloting jobs. Today was no different. He moved effortlessly between the seats of the Mobius that was to transport him and his co-pilot, Lacus Clyne, to the neutral colony of Kionios. Sliding into the safety of his seat, his right hand found the belt strap and latched him in. Fingers encircling the controls, he let his right hand scramble across the panels before him, giving ignition to the Mobile Armor. It had only been three months ago that Lacus had talked her fiancée into being a pilot for the rogue faction, TARU (Tactical Assault and Rescue Unit), which had recently broken away from the EA and began taking on members of all races. Someone had given them a tip that blueprints for a new set of G.U.N.D.A.M.s could be found on Kionios, which was where production would begin soon. TARU then decided to send Kira and Lacus, along with a few other soldiers, amidst the people congregated there and see what information they could retrieve. Kira waited for Lacus to finish her check of the soldiers accompanying them. He leaned over slightly, bending his head toward the inner glass of the cockpit and glanced toward the dim gunmetal texture of the wall before him. After what seemed like forever, Lacus returned to the cockpit, stripping herself of the large helmet that shielded her head and gave a polite, yet strangely eccentric smile. The right corner of Kira's mouth curled up, signaling that he found that look funny. The screen outside showed that they were three minutes away from launching. Kira tilted his head toward Lacus and spoke, issuing forth a raspy voice because of the helmet he had on, "Are you ready for this?" Lacus replied with a nod and then her sweet voice filled the air about them, "We'll be okay. This is just another routine mission like always. Just stay with the protocol and we'll all make it out." Kira gave a distinct nod in her direction, and then proceeded to run his right had out, clasping Lacus' own hand. Things had changed since he left the EA and gained the _Freedom_ G.U.N.D.A.M. He had fought valiantly with Athrun at the end, after Athrun's own father had fired the massive weapon _Genesis_. Athrun sacrificed his own Mobile Suit, _Justice, _to stop the _Genesis_ and his father. After that, he hadn't really kept in contact much with Athrun, though he had heard him mentioned by soldiers of TARU a few weeks ago. They stated that he was a member of the newly rebuilt Orb-Union and that he had been appointed Cagalli's personal bodyguard. Things had changed for Kira, also. After the struggle, Lacus approached him with the idea of being a pilot for TARU. He left the orphanage he had help found and jetted off into the vastness of space once again. Though he didn't want to fight, and the job didn't call for much of that, he knew that one day he would, and he must keep prepared. Over the course of Kira helping TARU, he and Lacus had grown close, becoming very fond of each other. They had pursued a relationship together, and this is where they stood now, ten seconds from launching from the Grand-Class Battleship, _Peer Gynt_. Kira paced himself, taking a deep breath as he flipped the switch to ignite the thrusters. The Mobile Armor rumbled as the fire lit in the thrusters, bursting outward as the screen proclaimed "Launch: Clear". With a quick jerk, Kira and Lacus were pulled back into their seats, the Mobius propelling toward the opening bay door underneath the battleship. Kira kept his focus intently ahead, once again being flung into needless conflict and the enveloping cold of space.....


	2. Silence

Using the advice from the review board, I'm going to try and alter the format of the second chapter a bit. Tell me if you like it.

**Silence**

Athrun Zala was now leading a simple life. After defecting from the armies of ZAFT, he moved on to join Cagalli in the newly rebuilt Orb-Union. After several conversations on what his position should be, they eventually came forward with the notion of him being her bodyguard. Taking a new identity, Athrun dutifully served Cagalli on their various missions to arrange peace between all factions. Today brought them to the centralized colony of Kionios, where they were to meet the Prime Minister of the colony, Leonhold Justan. Compelling steps brought them across the artificial ground, leading them through the denizens of the colony. Athrun ceased his movements, glancing to the large circular building that was adjacent from his group.

"So, what exactly is that building?"

"It is a section of the colony where we mass produce our food and vehicles." replied Prime Minister Justan.

"Hmmmm. Maybe we could have a look in it, if that pleases your Excellency?"

With a sharp thrust of her elbow into Athrun's side, Cagalli spat the words "Maybe another time, Gaignun (Athrun)." They continued their leisurely stroll about the city until finally they were brought before the capitol. Being ushered in quickly, they took hold in the elevator as guards flanked them. The floors streamed by, Athrun seeming quite perturbed by something he had sensed. Exiting the elevator, they moved into the Prime Minister's quarters, being beckoned to have a seat as the Prime Minister took his own seat and began to talk.

"So, Mister...Gaignun and Miss Yula, I was informed that you are hear to discuss a settlement between the Earth Alliance and ourselves, no?"

"Well actually, Prime Minister Justan, we were hoping you would have already begun talks with the EA about it, seeing as you are a Natural appointed to lead a colony of Coordinators." replied Cagalli.

Athrun quickly spoke up, issuing his own statement, "That was supposed to help push toward the union of Naturals and Coordinators. But from what I can tell, all you have done is live lavishly and exploit your own power."

"It seems your dog doesn't quite know his place, Miss Yula."

"He is not my dog, though he is correct. The way you are flip-flopping the subject, you seem to be the Earth Alliance's dog." retorted Cagalli.

"Hahaha. As we all know, the EA is crumbling. What true power do they really hold anymore? A weak nation that wants to revolt could strike down the EA's dominion."

"But from what I hear, you are in developments with ZAFT to produce Mobile Suits for them. You and I both know that is a violation of the Treaty signed, and could result in very harsh retaliation." piped up Athrun.

The Prime Minister leaned back into his seat, looking quite flustered at the statement Athrun had produced. Though this colony was a union of ZAFT and EA values, the EA diminished ZAFT's presence by instituting a Natural for the Prime Minister. But it seemed that Leonhold Justan was a corrupt individual and did an odd job for both sides. Heaving himself from his chair, he walked toward the window, glancing down from his perch at the people congregated below. His hand found his chin as he began to rub it, obviously in deep thought. Athrun finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

"Prime Minister Justan, we are here to urge you to stop whatever deals you have with ZAFT for the construction of Mobile Suits. You could cost the lives of thousands because of your selfishness."

Wheeling around, he glanced toward Athrun, a vindictive tone biting through his words, "Too bad. I can't stop it. Only the original blueprints for the Mobile Suits are here. Production had already begun in Augustus 4. But it was so nice of you to come by. You are dismissed."

The guards huddled around Athrun and Cagalli, moving in a tight rank to force them outside the doors. Cagalli stumbled only slightly, but Athrun caught her, helping her sustain her balance. They turned, walking toward the elevator. It was an awkward moment as they boarded the transportation. Eventually Cagalli spoke, an irritated tone noticeable.

"Good job, moron. You always have to speak without ration, huh? No matter, we should return to our ship and report back to the central Headquarters about where production is."

Athrun paused for a moment before finally speaking, "Sorry Cagalli. But he is mad. He is going to have everyone here killed if he continues with the treason. We...don't want another...Junius 7 incident."

At that moment Athrun seemed to drift away from her, crowding himself into his own little shell. She reached out, pressing her hand to his shoulder and giving a supportive squeeze. A smile danced across her beautiful face and Athrun nodded, stepping forward as the elevator doors opened. At that moment, he lost balance and fell toward the wall. An explosion had just rocked the colony, and with a swift determination, Cagalli and Athrun moved outside. Athrun glanced around before they point of origin caught his eye and he spoke.

"It came from the building that Prime Minister Justan said was their factory for food and vehicles!"

Cagalli and Athrun darted through the people scattered about, fearing for their lives. Athrun's heart began to race as he drew closer to the facility, catching a glimpse of soldiers moving from the flames and toward the docking port. Skidding to a stop, he noticed the last soldier moving had a wild mane of brown hair that resembled someone. Outstretching his arm, he hollered the words, "Kira Yamato!"

At that moment, the brown-headed soldier skid to a stop, pivoting around. The flames danced behind him as he looked upon the face of his best friend and realized that once again, they were on the opposite side of this conflict. Their eyes made contact and at that moment, the silence between them seemed to last an eternity...


End file.
